Leloucia Tops
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Leloucia is tired of C.C. pestering her about her love life, so she decides to take matters into her own hands.  C.C. doesn't mind at all.  fem!Lelouch/C.C., femslash


**Leloucia Tops**

**Warnings: F/F, fingering, masturbation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**

* * *

**"Is this Suzaku character your boyfriend?"

C.C. was sitting on Leloucia's bed, fiddling with the Zero mask in spite of Leloucia's protests, and wearing nothing but a t-shirt because none of Leloucia's pants fit her. ("It's not _my_ fault you have a flat butt.")

Leloucia rubbed her eyes with her hands and turned away from the computer screen. "What?"

"That Japanese boy from before," C.C. said. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Leloucia exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing. "We've just seen each other again after seven years." With a huff, she turned back to the computer screen.

For a moment, it was quiet. All that could be heard was Leloucia's typing.

Then, C.C. said, "Do you _want_ to be his girlfriend?"

The typing ceased, and Leloucia whirled around, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her chest. To say C.C. was amused would have been an understatement.

"Why are you so obsessed with my love life?" Leloucia snapped.

"You mean your _nonexistent_ love life?"

Leloucia's nostrils flared. Her hands clenched into fists. "Can't you see I'm busy?

C.C. gave a look of mock-disappointment. "I thought someone as talented as you would be able to multi-task." She sighed and turned to face the wall. "Apparently not."

And then it was quiet again. Leloucia typed. C.C. stared at the off-white wall, but, after awhile, she became rather bored so she said, "Do you think about him when you touch yourself?"

Leloucia whirled around. This time her eyes were ablaze, face set in a scowl that would make most people think twice about messing with her. Unfortunately, C.C. was not most people.

"What…did you say, witch?" Leloucia asked, straining to keep her voice even.

"I asked if you ever thought about this Suzaku fellow while you diddled yourself," C.C. deadpanned as she continued to gaze at the off-while wall. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Leloucia. Everyone mast—"

Before C.C. could finish her sentence, Leloucia had managed to pin her down to the bed (with uncharacteristic strength, quite frankly). C.C. stared up at her, slightly surprised yet not allowing her expression to betray this emotion. Leloucia glared down at her with burning violet eyes, her long black hair spilling onto the t-shirt C.C. was wearing.

"What," Leloucia said, her tone one of barely controlled anger, "can I do to make you be quiet?"

C.C. tilted her nose upward and turned her head to the side as if she was completely uninterested in this entire situation—which she was for the most part. For a moment, C.C. considered ignoring her completely, but then she realized that being pinned down did not exactly give her the most optimal autonomy, and she didn't exactly want Leloucia's hair all over her, either.

She could, of course, wrestle out of Leloucia's grip with no problem, but what was the fun in that?

So, instead she simply said, "I was right."

"About _what_?

"That you masturbated to this boy."

Leloucia removed her hands from C.C.'s wrists but continued to glower at her. "What gave you that idea?" she snarled

"If it wasn't true, then you wouldn't have gotten your panties in such a bunch."

"Maybe I'm just irritated by how vulgar you're being."

C.C. smirked. Poor Leloucia. She probably wouldn't get laid until she was thirty. "Vulgar?" C.C. said. "You're rather repressed."

"I don't care." Leloucia said. She then proceeded to harrumph (yes, harrumph) in a somehow dignified manner and make her way back over to the computer, leaving C.C. alone on the bed once again.

Well, that had amounted to nothing, and C.C. had to admit that she was now _slightly_ curious about how experienced Leloucia was, but she had to be offhand about it or else it would seem like she actually cared. Which she didn't. At all.

So, C.C. tinkered with the Zero mask for a little while, and watched the way Leloucia's face pinched up in concentration as she typed various things that had to do with the Black Knights. After what seemed like fifteen minutes (a respectable duration of time, in her opinion), C.C. set down the mask and asked, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

She attempted to sound as detached as possible, yet that did not stop Leloucia from whirling around (again) with a bewildered look her face. "O-of course!"

What a horrible liar. It was a good thing Leloucia had the power of Geass or else she would be in a world of trouble. All the same, exposing this lie right away wouldn't be very interesting, so C.C. decided to humor her.

"Really?" C.C. asked. "Who was it?"

"Uh…"

"Was it that crazy student council president you're always complaining about? Miles?"

"No."

"What about the one who's always fawning over you? What's his name…Sherman?"

"No."

"Colin?"

"No."

"Who was it then?"

Leloucia swallowed.

C.C. cocked her head to the side, awaiting Leloucia's response. How was she going to dig herself out of this one?

"That's none of your business, witch!" Leloucia (finally) said, and she turned back around, suddenly extremely absorbed in whatever she was doing.

C.C. sighed. How typical. "I'm beginning to think you've never kissed anyone at all," she said, tossing the Zero mask up into the air and catching it.

Leloucia didn't respond.

C.C. peered inside the Zero mask as if there was a face inside. "How pathetic," she murmured to herself (though it was _certainly_ loud enough for Leloucia to hear).

Suddenly, the chair Leloucia had been sitting in scraped across the floor. C.C. looked up to the sight of Leloucia walking slowly towards her. Was she going to attempt to pin her down again? How cute.

And it seemed that way as Leloucia placed her hands on her, pushing her down, her expression one of complete disgust.

But then…

It was quick. It was fleeting. It was the softest of touches.

But it had _definitely_ happened.

"There," Leloucia said, pulling back. "I've kissed someone. Now, can you please leave me alone?"

C.C. cocked an eyebrow. "Leloucia?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you fondling my breasts?"

Leloucia looked down. Indeed her hands had a firm hold on both of C.C.'s ta-tas. To make matters worse, C.C. had neglected to wear a bra, so she could _completely_ feel them.

Blushing, Leloucia pulled her hands back. "I – I didn't mean to!"

And as C.C. gazed at Leloucia's blushing, mortified face, she couldn't help but smile. That pink dusted across her cheeks was sort of endearing, and those large violet eyes were rather attractive. Perhaps C.C. could make those eyes widen.

And that blush darken.

"I didn't ask you to stop," C.C. said, shifting slightly so she was more comfortable. "I was only asking why."

Oh, did those eyes widen. "What?"

"I wouldn't mind if you continued. It felt rather nice, actually."

At that point, C.C. expected Leloucia's blush to change from a shade of carnation pink to amaranth (yes, she knew those colors thanks to her association with female royalty) and for her to harrumph (yet again) and return to her precious computer in order to deal with her "brainchild," the Black Knights (which C.C. considered herself the catalyst of more than anything else).

The first part occurred. Leloucia's blush slid more toward the red end of the spectrum.

She did not, however, get up.

Those hands returned, and they began to stroke.

They moved in small circles, occasionally squeezing softly and sometimes cupping through the t-shirt. Her fingers grazed over her nipples every now and then, and it tickled a little.

C.C. was more or less surprised by the turn of events, but, more than anything else, she was amused. All those boys pining over Leloucia, and to think she swung that way. C.C. let out a small laugh, and Leloucia paused in her ministrations.

"What is it?"

Rather than respond, C.C. shifted out from under Leloucia's hands and pulled off her t-shirt. It was the singular piece of clothing she had bothered to put on.

In other words, she was now completely naked.

Leloucia, whose face was now undoubtedly tomato red, scowled. "Why don't you bother to wear undergarments?" she demanded.

C.C. could have pointed out how ridiculous that question was. She could have highlighted the fact that it was Leloucia who had initiated this whole thing by kissing her. She could have indicated that it was Leloucia who had begun groping her boobs—not the other way around.

Instead, she said, "I wouldn't be caught dead in your granny panties."

Leloucia's scowl deepened, but she did not stop what she had started. Not at all.

Her hands continued to trace the contours of C.C.'s breasts, and C.C. had to admit that it actually did feel kind of pleasant. Leloucia's hands were soft, and her touches felt nice on that sensitive part of her body. By now, C.C.'s nipples were erect, and every time Leloucia's fingers made contact with them, a pleasurable, warm sensation coursed through her body.

Then, they stopped.

For a moment, Leloucia just hovered over her, holding her breath as if she were bracing herself for something.

Then, she ducked down and took one of C.C.'s nipples into her mouth.

As Leloucia suckled, C.C. felt the urge to say something alone the lines of, "If you're practicing for Suzaku, then a banana would be more appropriate," but she was afraid it would come out in a gasp. Leloucia was clearly inexperienced, yet it still felt really good. C.C. tried to chalk it up to the lengthy duration of time that had passed since she had engaged in any sort of sexual encounter, but deep down she knew that wasn't completely true.

"What's wrong?"

Leloucia had relinquished C.C.'s nipple with a loud _pop_. She actually looked somewhat concerned.

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked.

"You're squirming."

C.C. stifled a sigh. Was it really that obvious? "It's because I'm wet," she stated.

Leloucia's eyebrows furrowed. She looked C.C. up and down. "I don't see any water," she said.

Truly an oblivious girl. C.C. grabbed Leloucia by the wrist and guided her hand down, down, down…

Leloucia's eyes widened. "Oh," she said.

For a moment, it seemed like Leloucia had hit a roadblock. She seemed a little unsure of herself.

Fortunately, it didn't last long.

She parted the folds of skin and began to rub.

And she _knew_ what she was doing.

If C.C. weren't so far gone, she would have smirked. So, the girl didn't have such a stick up her ass, after all. She apparently did pleasure herself if what she was doing now was any indication.

An intense warmth was building up in her pussy, and C.C. had to restrain herself from moaning. She wasn't going to allow Leloucia any bragging rights if she had a say in the matter.

Leloucia rubbed her clit a little harder, a little faster, and C.C. came. The only indication that she climaxed was a small noise she made in the back of her throat.

Leloucia looked up. "Did you…?"

"Yes," C.C. said matter-of-factly.

Silence.

Then, Leloucia wriggled around a bit.

Well, C.C. might as well return the favor.

Just as she was about to stick her hand up that ridiculous Ashford Academy skirt, Leloucia grabbed her by the wrist.

"I can do it myself," she said, her violet eyes narrowing. C.C. smirked. As stubborn as always.

C.C. watched with mild interest as those long fingers traveled up, up, up, brushing lightly against those white thighs on their journey.

"Ah…ngh…"

Those fingers were working their magic up that skirt, and Leloucia's eyes were closed, a look of absolute bliss on her face. Her legs shook, and, for a moment, C.C. worried that Leloucia would collapse on her.

Thankfully, she didn't.

The skirt rustled, Leloucia's breathing became harsher, and she made a sort of mewling noise…

"Ah! Su…su…zahhhhhhhhhh."

C.C. cocked an eyebrow. Perhaps the girl swung both ways.

One violet eye cracked opened. And then the other. Leloucia pulled her hand out from under her skirt, and it glistened with her juices.

It was amazing what a change having an orgasm had on Leloucia's countenance. Before, the corners of her mouth had been pulled into a frown. Now, she simply looked content, if a little drowsy.

It was the perfect time to throw her through another loop.

"You're the splitting image of Marianne," C.C. said, lazily tracing circles on her naked belly.

Leloucia's eyes widened to the size of ping-pong balls. "Wait. You knew my mother?"

"That," C.C. said with a smile, "is for me to know and you to find out _if_…" C.C. trailed off.

"If what?"

C.C. tapped Leloucia on the nose. "_If_ you buy me an extra large pizza."

Needless to say, Leloucia facepalmed.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews are loved! 3


End file.
